t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Anatomy of Life Forms
After creating the core design for planets, The Creator desired to create autonomous life within the then-empty ne''Twork universe. Before making these life forms, there needed to be a basic design of how they would exist. There are several characteristics The Creator considered when thinking of how these life forms would come to be: mental aspects, physiology, information gathering, Energy-related aspects, and reproduction/mortality. Below are the numerous characteristics that all life forms within the neT''work universe share. Mental Aspects 'Thought' All life forms contain an organ system designed to transport Psychic Energy to area of the body, known as the Psychoneurotic System. At the center of what powers the Psychoneurotic System is an organ known as the Psi-Mind. It is composed of two sections: the Psi-Key and the Psychic Instruction Center. The Psi-Key is the part of the Psi-Mind that contains one’s Personal Psychic Energy and interprets information outside of the body as images/sounds/textures. Psychic Energy information about the environment that is created by other areas of the body is interpreted as an image/sound/sensation within the Psi-Key. Personal Psychic Energy is basically the Energy of one’s existence, as it contains any and all personal characteristics (memories, emotions, personality, etc.) and ideals that one believes in. Within the Psi-Mind, the Psi-Key allows one to see visual representations of their current state. These visualizations can be memories, the manifestation of one’s Personal, Light and Dark Energy selves, or even a “stat screen” of oneself as a whole (i.e. balance between Light/Dark/Personal Psychic Energy selves). The Psychic Instruction Center (PIC) is what creates Psychic Energy to send out to Physical-M Energy in the body to perform specific actions. There are two kinds of Psychic Energy that can be created with the PIC: involuntary and voluntary. Involuntary Psychic Energy is automatically created and is used to perform actions which are necessary to survival, such as the creation of Sound Energy for speech and Physical-F Energy transport. Voluntary Psychic Energy, whose creation in the PIC is influenced by the Psi-Key, is what’s created to perform all voluntary actions such as movement of limbs and Energy Gene activation. Sensory Aspects 'Touch' The concept of touch can only be associated with objects composed of or based on Physical-M Energy. In the case of life forms, a Psychic Energy signal is sent through one’s Psychoneurotic System to the Psi-Mind when contact with other Physical-M Energy is made. This information is interpreted in the Psi-Key as a particular texture. 'Sight' The concept of sight within life forms would be dependent on two things: color and temporal existence. The eye has two Energy Type sensors: one to detect Light Energy, and one to detect Time Energy. The first sensor detects the particular Luzon of Light Energy. If an object does not reflect or emit Light Energy, it will appear colorless. The second type of sensor detects the existence of Time Energy interwoven within Physical Energy. This distinction is important because if The Creator allowed living beings to see all Time Energy, then everything would appear the same since Time Energy exists both alongside a Dimension’s Space Energy and within Physical-M Energy (to some extent). Objects with Time Energy appear like a white silhouette in the Psi-Key of the beholder. Even without color, recognizing blobs of objects bound to the Time Rate of the current Dimension can allow for some mild recognition of things. If an object is devoid of Time Energy, or its Time Rate is different than that of the seer, it will be “non-existent” to the seer because said object doesn't “exist” in their current position of Temporal Flow. It is arguably the most important of the Energy Type sensors in the eye, as this level of perception also overrides information received from the Light Energy sensor. The information received from these three sensors are translated into Psychic Energy information and sent to the Psi-Key to be interpreted as an image. 'Hearing & Speech' The concept of sounds within life forms has two forms: speech and interpretation. In the case of speech, a simplistic form of the Sound EnerGene is found within all living beings, located in the neck. The user cannot consciously use this Sound EnerGene for anything other than speech. When instructed, this simplistic Sound EnerGene can create a limited range of Sound Energy Soli (the unit of measurement of Sound Energy’s power) to be projected into space, acting as the user’s voice. The range of Soli (power of Sound Energy) that can be generated is between 5 (whispering) and 10 (yelling). Interpretation is handled by incoming Sound Energy making contact with a sensory organ located within the ear (for all life forms except for Aerians, whom do not have visible ears) or on the sides of the face (in the case of the Aerian life form). These sensory organs are composed of a specialized Physical-M Energy that can interpret the structure of Sound Energy as information (i.e. words, the sound of a crumbling stone). This information is translated into a Psychic Energy Instruction and sent to the Psi-Key to be interpreted as a sound. Each sensory organ is capable of detecting its own set of different Soli, with the maximum number being dependent on the individual’s Psychic Instruction Total, or PIT. What this means is that living beings with high PITs can interpret a greater number of auditory events taking place simultaneously. Physical Aspects 'Mass' All life forms are based on the Energy Type known as Physical Energy. Their lives would be completely dependent on it. Physical form, source of power, creation of other Energies; all of these would be connected to and based on Physical Energy. Specifically, the physical aspect of life forms is based on the sub form of Physical Energy known as Physical-M (P-M) Energy. Pure P-M Energy can have a property applied to it via Psychic Energy upon creation that gives it a certain color. This color is actually a very mild emission of Light Energy of a particular Luzon value. In living beings, this is powered by their Physical-F (P-F) Energy, the other sub-form of Physical Energy. Thus, it is possible to know when someone is running low on available P-F Energy by their color, which will gradually fade to black as the power needed to maintain their color dissipates. P-M Energy also has some relation to Space Energy, which is what allows it to take up space within a Dimension. P-M Energy “takes the place” of Space Energy units within a given Dimension. When it moves position, the previously replaced Space Energy is then “freed,” returning to where the physical object used to be. This process of “displacement” is instantaneous. P-M Energy also has a mild form of Time Energy contained within it, as it is bound within Temporal Flow under normal circumstances. Without this property, even if an object is there in actuality, it does not “exist” without some means of having a place in time. 'Movement' The Psychoneurotic System has two main components: the Psi-Mind and the Energy Veins that extend from it. These Energy Veins branch out and connect to every possible area of the body, allowing for the transport of Voluntary Psychic Energy to control these areas. With influence from the Psi-Key, the Psychic Instruction Center (PIC) can create a specialized Voluntary Psychic Energy designed for handling body movement, known as Kinetic Psychic Energy. This specialized Psychic Energy Type can contain specific groups of instructions that represent complex motions such as walking, running, or punching. An interesting note about Kinetic Psychic Energy is that even though it allows for the coordination of large quantities of P-M Energy to move in unison, each motion specified in Kinetic Psychic Energy is considered to be one Psychic Energy Instruction in regard to an individual’s Psychic Instruction Total. Kinetic Psychic Energy can enter into common areas of the body through the Psychoneurotic System, such as the torso, legs or arms, and direct them to move in a given way. Energy-related Aspects 'Power' In order to sustain life, a source of power is needed to keep one’s body alive. There are two organ systems within life forms designed to perform this purpose: the Energy Circulatory System (ECS) and the Energy Generation System (EGS). The EGS acts as a Physical-F Energy generation system. Beginning from the mouth, Physical-M Energy enters the body through it, traveling down the esophagus and into the stomach, located in the chest area. Once there, P-M Energy is broken down into a form of itself that can be used for power, a.k.a. Physical-F Energy. As a result of this process, the P-M Energy that wasn’t converted into P-F Energy becomes Heat Energy. The created P-F Energy and Heat Energy then leave the stomach and is distributed throughout the body via the ECS. As the name implies, the ECS is responsible for directing types of non-Psychic Energy to all parts of the body. In the case of Physical-F Energy, an organ located within the abdomen named the EnerCore continuously circulates Physical-F and Heat Energy through Energy Veins to specific body areas so that they may be able to perform the tasks necessary to survive. Unused Physical-F Energy is returned to the EnerCore to be distributed once again in a circulatory cycle.' 'Energy Creation In specific locations within the body, there are organs known as EnerGene Centers (EGC). These special organs are composed of specialized Physical-M Energy that contains a copy of every EnerGene that someone possesses. Each EnerGene Center also contains a Psi-Terminal, an organelle that receives Psychic Energy input to instruct an EnerGene(s) on how to activate. There is one EGC in each hand and foot (4 total), one in each forearm, upper arm, thigh and calf (8 total), three in the torso (3), one in the neck (1), and four auxiliary EGCs (4) for a grand total of 20. The location of these four auxiliary EGCs varies between life forms. All EGCs have regular Energy Veins connected to them (to allow P-F Energy to be received) as well as Energy Veins from the Psychoneurotic System (to allow for Psychic Energy to be received). Each EGC has its own set of Energy Release Veins to allow created Energy Types to exit the body. It is also possible to instruct an EnerGene Center to allow pure Physical-F Energy to pass through it and exit the body through Energy Release Veins. By doing this, one can use Physical-F Energy as a form of basic ranged offense. EGCs also contain a Heating Sector, an organelle that stores Heat Energy within the body for use. In times of little to no Physical-F (P-F) Energy availability in the body, it is possible to utilize Heat Energy as a “backup” source of P-F Energy for basic movement until one consumes a source of Physical-M Energy to create P-F Energy. Each Heating Sector can contain up to 10,000 units of Heat Energy. Any excess Heat Energy that is generated when all Heating Sectors are full is given off through Energy Release Veins as radiation. Life and Death Reproduction All life forms within the ne''Twork universe are capable of sexual reproduction upon reaching the point of full physical development. In terms of time within neT''work, this is usually equivalent to 21 years in the MainVerse Dimension, regardless of gender/life form. It is possible for any two individuals of opposite gender to reproduce regardless of what life form they are. The process is initiated through a strong, mutual desire within the Psi-Keys of the two individuals to become one with each other. Once the proper mental state is reached, the transfer of genetic information from the male to the female is done through prolonged physical contact, the most popular being a loving embrace of one’s partner. It is important to maintain the proper mental state throughout the process, as either partner losing it will halt the combining of genetic information. Once the transfer is complete, the new life shall begin to develop within the female’s body. The development period from conception to a fully developed baby is equivalent to 260 Lu-Zir Cycles, or one year within the MainVerse Dimension. Mortality In order to prolong the appreciation of his new creations, The Creator designed them to be everlasting. As long as one’s Psi-Mind is functioning and resides within a body that is capable of transporting Physical-F/Psychic Energy, he/she will continue to live. With these two constraints for survival in mind, there are two methods of achieving death within the ne''T''work universe: “losing one’s body” and “losing one’s Psi-Key”. The first and most common form of death is to lose one’s body. This is done by either severing the connection of the Psi-Mind and the body (i.e. decapitation, destroying the Psi-Mind) or permanently blocking the ability for someone to transport Physical-F Energy throughout the body (i.e. destroy their EnerCore) until it shuts down. If Psychic Energy cannot be transported throughout the body, then the parts controlled by Involuntary Psychic Energy (which are the most vital) will cease to function. If Physical-F Energy cannot be transported to body areas (i.e. organs, limbs), then they will not have the power to perform actions or move. While Heat Energy will be utilized in such a situation as a source of power, the body will die out eventually unless Physical-F Energy access is restored once all Heat Energy reserves have been utilized. The second (and least likely) form of death to occur is to disrupt the natural balance between one’s Light, Dark and Personal Psychic Energy within the Psi-Key. This is possible by greatly increasing the influence of one’s Light or Dark Energy within the Psi-Key to the point of absolute dominance (e.g. excessive use of one’s Light or Dark EnerGene). While not a literal death, this form of “death” is more of a figurative type, as the Personal Psychic Energy (which represents everything about them as an individual) of an individual “killed” in this way is permanently replaced by the desires of whichever Spiritual Energy has taken over (Light or Dark). In some ways, this form of death is even worse than the first as the individual is lost forever.Category:Vital Info